


Stuffing Your Turkey

by NekoKaya99



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, blowjob, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKaya99/pseuds/NekoKaya99
Summary: The speaker and his dear, sweet listener are spending a long weekend at his family’s house for the holidays.  However he wants to sleep in before getting up to help with the cooking.  The listener, however, has an idea to get him up and ready to start the day!
Kudos: 1





	Stuffing Your Turkey

(Words): Shows setting, tone, actions, etc

*Words*: Shows internal Monologue 

Feel free to improve, add, or change any lines to fit your style!  
______________________________________________________________________

(it’s morning and you roll over in bed. You start to wake up to see your beloved listener is already awake)

Morning babe. How long have you been up for?

(they reply)

That long huh? Hmm it feels so early. I just want to curl up and go back to sleep.

(the listener giggles and reads the time)

What? It’s 8 already? No it can’t be...I’m too tired for it to be 8 in the morning. Can’t we just lay in bed for a little bit longer? We did that long drive to get here yesterday, let’s enjoy some moments of peace.

(the listener reminds them it’s the holiday)

Yes, I know mom wants us to help with the holiday dinner but...hear me out. What if, we just stay in bed for a little bit, go back to sleep, and help prepare the dinner later when we’re well rested?

(the listener disagrees and wants to go help. You let out a little chuckle)

You want to go help? Babe, I appreciate the enthusiasm, and I know mom will too but...can’t we please stay for a few more minutes? I’m not ready to get up to cook yet, and knowing mom, she’ll be cooking up a storm today. Besides, I want to hold you for a bit longer. I want to snuggle you and be close to you before we go downstairs to get [you can insert a yawn here if you want] buried under a sea of vegetables.

(the listener calls you out for exaggerating and you smirk)

I’m being completely serious. One time, I was helping her cook and she gave me several pounds of potatoes to peel. Sure the food turned out amazing but my hands were covered in starch and the peels were flying everywhere. It was pure chaos.

(you let out a little laugh)

Yeah you’re right, it wasn’t that bad. But can we please just lay here for a bit longer? I want to enjoy this before we slip into a food coma later tonight.

(the listener comes up with an idea)

Hm? You know a way to get me out of bed? What are you-?

(there’s a pause as a bit of realization hits you)

Wait a minute...I know that look in your eyes. Nope! I’m not falling for it today!

(you shuffle in the bed to turn around)

I love you babe but nope! I’m going to lay here and go back to sleep!

(you let out a soft moan as the listener kisses your neck)

Ah sweetie, please...not there. You know how I get when you start kissing my neck like that.

(another soft moan)

Yes, exactly like that. I’ll never fall asleep if you keep this up.

(you let out a soft chuckle and turn back around)

There, now I’m facing you. You can’t kiss my neck as easily now can you?

(the listener kisses you)

Oh...you’re right, you can kiss me on the lips. But...what if I wanted you to do it again? Come here…

(you share a few more kisses)

God I’ll never get tired of this. I love showering you with kisses in the morning. On your lips

(kiss)

Your neck…

(more kisses)

Baby...I want you. I really want you, right now.

(you let out another soft chuckle)

You’re the one who started it by giving me neck kisses. However...in case others are asleep, we’re going to have to be quiet. How do you want to do this?

(the listener replies)

By taking off the night pants? Yeah, sure who needs pants anyway?

(you get stopped)

Hm? What’s the matter?

(the listener replies)

Oh so you want to do that? Go right ahead.

(you let out a chuckle as the listener messes with your pants)

I can't help my giggling! I like feeling your fingers play around the rim of my pants. But you do it so gently it just [you let out a little laugh] it tickles!

(as she slides your pants down the giggles subside)

Just watching you crawl up to me turns me on. Even when I’m fighting morning grogginess, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.

(the listener starts feeling your manhood)

Oh god…

(you try to stifle a moan)

Feeling you stroke it, you’re just getting me harder. The way you move your thumb around the tip

(you moan again)

Yes just like that! Oh God you’re going to drive me crazy if you keep it up!

(the listener stops)

Hm? Hey why did you stop? Is someone coming?

(the listener says no)

No? Then...what made you stop?

(the listener replies)

You just wanted to tease me?! AW honey no. Please don’t stop, I need you so badly right now! It felt so good.

(the listener starts performing a blowjob)

Ah yes! Thank you babe! Feeling your tongue go up and down.

(you moan, pant, whatever feels/sounds natural for you as the listener continues)

Oh god this feels amazing! I can feel you play with the tip and, I just...there’s shivers racing up and down my spine. It seems like you were just as hungry for this as I was!

(you improve some more moans for a bit)

W-wait a minute. I’m so close, but I don’t want to cum! Not yet! I want us to both feel pleasure. Here...lay on your back.

(you two shuffle on the bed and you’re over the listener.)

Look at how beautiful you are. Are you ready for me love? Are you ready for my rock hard cock?

(you let out a chuckle)

You say you are but I want to check down here.

(you slide a finger around their pussy)

Hearing your moans is always a treat. And when I rub my thumb over your clit your body does a little jolt.

(you tease the listener)

Yeah...just like that.

(there’s a pause)

Man your pussy is so wet, and when I rub the tip against you.

(there’s a little moan)

There’s this look in your eyes that’s just begging for me to fuck you. Well, who am I to deny you of that? You’ve been so good to me so far. Let me just...

(you let out a moan as you slide in)

Oh fuck you feel so good. So hot and tight! I can feel you clenching around my cock

(you start thrusting and trying to stifle your moans)

Ah, not so loud my love. I know I love to hear you scream, and beg, and moan for me to fuck you harder but...but today we have to be good. We need to be quiet. I don’t want the house to hear how much fun we’re having.

(you improve sex sounds for as long as you want)

Yes, that’s a good girl. Ah, I’m trying to keep quiet but it’s so hard to do…

(you moan a little more)

Fuck I’m getting close.

(listener responds)

You too? Ah, we need to keep quiet though. Are you ready?

Yeah?

Come for me...come with me!

(You improvise the orgasm and you calm down, panting on the bed)

That was amazing. You were amazing! Thank you so much for that baby.

(you sigh and kiss the listener a little bit while you just chill in bed)

Yeah, I’m very much awake right now thanks to you. 

(chuckles)

You’re ready to get up now? 

(the listener replies)

To take a shower? Alright, sounds good. You get all cleaned up, and I’ll meet you downstairs to help cook for the dinner tonight.

(you get ready to get out of bed)

I hope getting me out of bed early was worth it. Because now all you have to look forward to is prepping and cooking for hours on end.

(the listener retorts)

Yeah you’re right. Helping mom cook dinner for the family won’t be so bad this year because I got you to help. We’re going to be peeling potatoes in record time! And if a bit of the stuffing goes missing, I can easily just pin it on you!

(you laugh a bit)

Don’t give me that look! It would be easier to blame you for any missing pie filling instead.

(you laugh more)

I’m just kidding! Happy Holidays love. I’ll see you in the kitchen.


End file.
